The Stranger
by bammbean
Summary: Lindsey Borealis hasn't returned to Hogwarts since her 7th year because of a memory that haunts her . . .now, many years later she has been called back on an urgent message from Dumbledore. Someone from her past awaits her. . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song "The Stranger", Billy Joel does. I don't "own" Lindsay either, cuz she's my best friend and that would be weird. So, don't sue me. Thank You!

............................

It felt good to be back. Hogwarts was always her haven. It was the place she felt most comfortable, the place she had wished she'd never left. However, it was also the place where some of her darkest memories lay . . . As she heaved open the heavy oak doors to the entrance hall, she glanced over quickly to the poster hanging there. "WANTED, Sirius Black," She muttered, smirking. She took her first step into the castle, all her feelings came flooding back. Hogwarts. It had been too long.

Lindsey Borealis had been called back, it was true. Urgent business, Dumbledore had said. She tended to take Dumbledore's words very seriously. Roaming the halls, she found herself being bombarded by images from her youth, surrounded by friends.

Lindsay at eleven, with Alyssa standing close behind, at the sorting ceremony . . .

Lindsay at twelve, out by the lake, laughing with Lauren and Corinne . . .

Lindsay at thirteen, huddled in a corner of the library with Remus . . .

It had been his memory that had made her stay away all these years. She walked along, absorbed in her memories, as an unseen stranger whistled a haunting melody in the shadows.

..................................

"Well we all have a face

That we hide away forever

And we take them out and show ourselves

When everyone has gone . . ."

Thirteen year old Lindsay had glanced over at this moment, fixing Remus with a questioning gaze.

"What? Did you say something?" She asked. He continued to mutter, humming a tune under his breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Some are satin, some are steel,

Some are silk and some are leather,

They're the faces of The Stranger

But we love to try them on . . . "

Remus now knew he had her full attention, which was a hard thing to accomplish.

"I don't understand you, Remus. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I can't explain, one day maybe you'll understand. It's just . . . you'll never really know me, Lindsey. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know you perfectly. Or at least I like to think I do, I could be mistaken." Lindsey's eyes met his and she gave him a little smile.

"No you don't. No one does. No one will. I'm not who you all think I am!"

With that last bewildering remark, Remus had fled the room.

.................................

Lindsey shook herself, trying to bring her mind back to the present. She had, at that time, had no idea what he'd been talking about, and sometimes she wished she still didn't –

Lindsay at sixteen. This was it, the moment that had robbed her of her abilities to trust anybody. Remus was a werewolf. He had never told her. She had stumbled upon the Marauders on the grounds one night, she had wanted to see what they were up to. While walking under the light of the full moon, she had felt a moment of true peace and contentment . . . right before her life came crashing down all around her. She looked up and saw the werewolf running towards her, felt it's full weight come crushing down on her. Afterwards, in the hospital wing, she had been told she blacked out. Even worse, she woke up with her attacker sitting by her bedside.

"Well we all fall in love

But we disregard the danger

Though we share so many secrets

There are some we never tell

Why were you so surprised

That you never saw The Stranger

Did you ever let your lover see the stranger in yourself?"

"Remus?" Lindsey's eyes fluttered open, and held his gaze. "What happened to me?"

"It was me. I did this to you. You saw the face I hide from the world last night, Lindsey. I'm a werewolf, and now . . . because of me . . . so are you." He buried his face in his hands.

She hadn't spoken to him since.

..................................

She snapped back out of her reverie of thought when she heard footsteps.

"Ms. Borealis?" Dumbledore stood in front of her, looking as peculiar as ever. He had that troublesome gleam in his eyes. He was up to something. "I called you back here because of a matter of utmost importance. We had an interesting occurrence on our grounds last night, and the professor involved had just one wish he asked me to fulfill before he handed in his resignation." Dumbledore paused, looking at Lindsey intently. "You were his wish."

Lindsey tried to keep the expression of shock off her face. "Do I know this person? This professor?"

Dumbledore ignored the question and stated simply, "Please, follow me."

They walked quietly down the maze of hallways for a short time. After five minutes had passed, Dumbledore stopped suddenly in front of a worn old door.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts room?" she asked.

"Enter the room Lindsay. It is all I ask. I am going to leave you now." Dumbledore walked down the hallway, turned the corner, and vanished.

She cautiously opened the door.

"Once I used to believe

I was such a great romancer..."

Remus let his song trickle off as he stared at Lindsay standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Lindsay, I've missed you. Please come in, we don't have long. In fact, I'm expecting someone."

He pointed at the Marauders Map on his desk. Lindsay remained silent.

"Something happened tonight, Lindsay. Peter came back. Sirius is innocent. And I almost harmed someone else... I thought of you. I had to see you. Why haven't you spoken to me in all these years?" Remus looked at her, his eyes full of worry. He continued his song...

"Then I came home to a woman

That I could not recognize

When I pressed her for a reason

She refused to even answer

It was then I felt The StrangerKick me right between the eyes."

Lindsay began to cry. He leaned over and gently embraced her.

"Lindsay, I need you to forgive me. I love you."

"Oh God, I forgive you. I'm so sorry I couldn't put that night behind me... I love you too, Remus."

He gently wiped her tears before saying, "Harry's coming. I need you to go, but I will be in touch."

Lindsay walked out the door, and down the corridor, pausing only once to see Remus open the door to a young Harry Potter...

She turned and continued down the hallway, humming to herself,

"You may never understand

How the stranger is inspired

But he isn't always evil

And he is not always wrong

Though you drown in good intentions

You will never quench the fire

You'll give into your desire

When the stranger comes along."

The unseen stranger continued to whistle his haunting melody as Lindsay put on her cloak and walked out the door, fading into the darkness.

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

The End

Sooo boomer, u like? Hehehe everyone, R&R!!!!


End file.
